ℓιfє ѕυςкѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"La vida apesta, a veces, no tanto como crees… sino mucho peor." Sé que no fueron las palabras más optimistas con las que he empezado una página de mi diario, pero ¿a quién le importa?::...::AU::..


**Disclaimer:** **Total Drama series** no **me pertenece & todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Recuerdo que l** **a última vez que me pasé por acá era rubia... Sí, fue hace mucho que no hago mi tarea (?).**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: AU _con intento de tener toques canon,_ algo de posible OoC. _Parecen dos capítulos cortos y, en realidad, son algo así._**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

« **L** a vida apesta, a veces, no tanto como crees… sino mucho peor.»

Sé que no fueron las palabras más optimistas con las que he empezado una página de mi diario, pero ¿a quién le importa? Es mí diario y debía soltarlo antes de dejarme caer en la cama, pegar la vista al techo y comenzar a pensar sobre mi día... en vez de seguir desempacando cosas.

A todos los adolescentes les llega un momento donde notan (o dicen hacerlo) que la vida es dura y, para mi desgracia, llegó el mío en cuanto mi madre decidió que mudarnos a una casa más cercana a la de mi tío era una buena idea. Dijo que era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían desde que él se fue a Canadá luego de algunas giras con su banda, así que no me opuse demasiado cuando me pidió mi opinión al respecto; estaba cansada de todo ese drama que imponían las reinas de la preparatoria como para atarme a ese triste departamento y, además, estaría más cerca de Ennui y Crimson, el par con que solía hablar de vez en cuando luego de conocernos en línea y compartir gustos.

Ese día casi podía haber pensado —y admitido— que estaba emocionada por cambiar de aires.

Despedirme de mi otra madre (manera cariñosa de referirme con la mejor amiga de mi madre, que influenció mi grandioso sentido del humor) fue difícil, aunque ella acordó que nos visitaría durante sus vacaciones _si su ánimo no la mataba antes_ y, de ese modo, la carga se sentía menor durante el viaje de mudanza.

No pude evitar suspirar mientras recordaba esos momentos hasta que, claro, escuché la voz de mi madre a medio pasillo y todo se deshizo.

—Gwen, ¿recordaste comprar el shampoo que te pedí en la tarde? Acabo de gastar lo último que había.

—Sólo dile a Luke que vaya por el —contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, alzando de más la voz tras distinguir el nuevo ruido del secador—, debe estar jugando en su computadora.

—Tu hermano no sabe diferenciar esas cosas —dice, sonando tan sincera como burlona al hacerlo.

—Entonces pídeselo a Ella, a ella le encantará ir a esa tienda de locos.

—O podría usar mi autoridad materna y encargarte que acompañes a tu hermana favorita a esa tienda de locos —replica con una pequeña risa y ruedo los ojos segundos antes de distinguir cómo el alegre gritillo de Ella opaca todo lo demás.

—Debió usar los ojos de cachorro de nuevo —me digo tras rebufar, resignada ante el poder que tiene esa mirada azabache.

Sin replicar nada más, paso a tomar mi diario (guardarlo de fisgones es mi primera prioridad) y a buscar una de mis viejas camperas favoritas. En cuando mis manos dan con la que cuelga de la silla delante de mi escritorio, decido que esa será la que me acompañe en esa travesía. _Iré con Ella,_ por supuesto esta no será una salida normal…

— ¡Oh, Gwen! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que tú me escoltes por esos recónditos lares!

Y mi pensamiento es confirmado velozmente apenas me asomo en el umbral del dormitorio, dejando que mi hermana menor se abalance sobre mí para abrazarme y empezar a recitar los versos con los que estoy familiarizada desde que, un fatídico día, la dejé viendo un maratón de películas de Disney para fugarme al estreno de Baño de sangre.

Karma, nunca dejas de sorprender.

—Sí, lo que digas, Ella —alcanzo a comentar entre dientes al hacerla a un lado con la sutileza adecuada para no herir sus frágiles sentimientos. Al ver a mi madre, ella sigue con esa sonrisa burlona en los labios y casi orgullosa—. Ya que voy, ¿puedo comprarme algo para quitarme este molesto tinte de la cabeza?

Para enfatizar mi punto, tomo uno de mis desgastados mechones rojos desde la punta y alzo una ceja, y eso parece ser suficiente para mi madre, que alza hombros y se da la vuelta luego de ajustarse un poco la bata de baño que la envuelve.

—Mientras no me dejes pobre, compra lo que quieras —cede, y Ella lo festeja más que yo al aplaudir al compás de la canción que tararea.

Aún no abandono la casa y ya me arrepiento de haber dado otro paso fuera.

* * *

 **L** o único bueno de haber salido con Ella es que sus canciones, mientras caminábamos hasta el supermercado más cercano, me distrajeron demasiado de mi drama personal porque, cuando tratas de adelantarte a alguien y te tapas los oídos para no escucharle, olvidas _un poco_ de tu miseria personal por esos instantes. Al menos, ese mi caso; no todo el mundo tiene una hermana menor que va por la vida disfrazándose de princesa y actuando como si fuera la reencarnación musical de la bondad.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar, noto que era igual de deprimente del que teníamos cerca en el barrio anterior, aunque para Ella era un nuevo lugar a descubrir y, para variar, con nuevos amigos por conocer.

—Estoy muy cansada para lidiar con eso ahora —es la excusa que me doy para alejarla de la quinta persona con la que se pone a hablar animadamente, ignorando que aquella rubia la ve como un bicho raro, aún si ella también va con una tiara de plástico sobre sus rizos rubios.

Sin mirar atrás, abandono el pasillo de las carnes para llegar al de productos para el baño y cosas cosméticas. Lamentablemente, lo único que llego a poner en el cesto es un cepillo de plástico y un paquete de protectores nocturnos para cuando choco con quien sea que se entrometió de pronto.

—Lo siento —suelto por inercia al retroceder pero, tan pronto como mis ojos reconocen a la otra persona, olvido hasta el lugar en donde me encuentro.

—No te preocupes, fui yo el que estaba siguiendo para pasar a saludarte —responde él, sonriendo de forma tranquila aunque, de un momento al otro, parece notar algo y apenarse—; whoa, eso sonó como que te estaba acosando.

Río un poco ante su leve sonrojo y niego.

—No creí tener acosadores tan pronto —contesto para evitar que el ambiente se ponga incómodo y, como muestra de buena voluntad, le invitó a acompañarme a un improvisado recorrido entre estantes—, el primero que tuve en New York tardó diez años en aparecer.

— ¿Ahora tienes más suerte? —intenta bromear cuando me sigue, enarcando una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Eso parece.

Ignoro a la razón durante ese rato, es un pequeño lujo que decido darme aprovechando, en especial, que Ella no está a la vista.

Conocí a Trent a las pocas horas que Luke pateó el letrero de «vendido» de la casa y empezamos a mover cajas adentro, apareció junto al hermano de mi madre (con quien comparte nombre para poder usar el apodo de "Junior" ocasionalmente, esa es la razón principal de por qué eligieron el mismo) y su otro padre. Mientras nuestra madre llevaba a cabo una especie de reunión con ellos, no nos quedó más opción que pasar el rato con él, siendo tan cómodo como cualquier encuentro forzado puede ser.

Uhm…

De todas maneras, debo reconocer que logramos llevarnos bien; compitió en carreras virtuales con Luke, cantó con Ella (además de que no se negó a pretender ser su príncipe y/o héroe en futuras obras) y me platicó sobre cómo era la preparatoria a la que transferí y las bandas que solían tocar a menudo.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Pregunto cuando lo veo por el rabillo del ojo—. No creo que estuvieras escondido en un arbusto y esperando a que saliera de casa para hablarme… ¿o sí?

Al escuchar lo último, Trent ríe y mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta militar.

—Un par de amigos se invitaron a mi casa y luego me mandaron por provisiones.

Alzo una ceja antes de meditar mis siguientes palabras.

—Que grandes amigos —no puedo evitar mencionar, alcanzando a reír.

Quiero agregar algo más para seguir con la conversación, pero lo que me detiene es Ella, desde el otro lado del pasillo; un solo vistazo me basta para comprobar que, en efecto, mi hermana anda saltando de un lado a otro, con una cesta ajena de la que arroja hojas de lechuga, como si fueran los pétalos de plástico que recolecta para usar en espontáneos momentos como este.

— ¿Ella… está bien?

Suspiro.

—Esto es perfectamente normal para ella —digo, tan resignada como suena mi voz—. Creo que debo dejarte para, ya sabes…

— ¿Actuar como una buena hermana? —sugiere, divertido.

—Sí… Yo no lo llamaría así —confieso antes de regresar los pasos necesarios para tomar el primer envase de shampoo que distingo e ir por Ella.

Con un vago gesto, se despide de mí. Escucho que comenta algo sobre vernos mañana en el almuerzo (sabe que mi madre no me dejaría perder más clases a menos de que estuviese muriendo y, desgraciadamente, este no es el caso), aunque no llego a responder nada.

La palma de mi mano golpea mi frente antes de deslizarse por el resto del rostro.

Lo único que puedo hacer conforme veo a Ella danzar entre los guardias que tratan de atraparla es preguntarme:

— ¿Era realmente necesario llamar a seguridad tan pronto?

Será otra anécdota familiar para la historia, supongo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien todavía merodea por aquí!**_ **  
Este es el momento donde iba a explicar el headcanon/broma por el que surgió todo esto cuando debía de estar dormida... pero creo que se perdería la poca gracia entredicha que tiene (?), así que sólo comentaré que las demás referencias a Daria estarán presentes en el siguiente P.O.V. que, a menos de que cambie de parecer, correspondería al de algún pelinegro (sí, parece que van a abundar en esta temporada (?) y por cada capítulo será un narrador diferente~).  
**

 **No tengo nada más para decir salvo que espero que a alguien le agrade este experimento y... _que este fandom debería algo de pulso al menos_ ;w;.**

 **Y sin nada más para extender esto... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
